


Logic

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [8]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: At 18 years old, Nami would like to say that she understood how the world works. Strong wind means dark clouds and black flags mean treasure. Even with Straw Hat in it, there was still logic in the world.Then a boy fell out of the sky
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 12





	Logic

At 18 years old, Nami would like to say that she understood how the world works. Strong wind means dark clouds and black flags mean treasure. Even with Straw Hat in it, there was still logic in the world.

Then a boy fell out of the sky. They had to fished him out of the Calm Belt’s water before the Sea King took notice. The kid claimed he was from another world and Nami wondered if the fall may have injured his brain.

Then the Grandline happened. 

( The weather pattern changed every minute, each island had its own magnetic field, myths and legends turned out to be real - at some point the crew even got a pet lightning!)

Nami learned a new type of logic and suddenly different worlds don't seem so crazy. 

( The Log Book was written without any personal bias, Nami tried to record the crew's adventure as they were. She had written how the wing stopped when they entered the Calm Belt - even just for a brief moment- but for a second the clouds rumbled and lightning struck.

Then a boy fell out of the sky.)


End file.
